The Black Basilisk, The Destroyer
by BlackBasilisk45
Summary: Thanos is rising. The infinity stone is being gathered one by one. One stone is lost and only three individuals know where it is. It is up to the Avengers and the Olympus to stop Thanos from rising. The only person that may stop Thanos is lost and it is the Olympian and the demigods' fault that he is lost and Banished. The summary will be explained in the chapters list.
1. Summary

Summary:

Perseus Jackson is the son of Poseidon and had everything he could wish for, but his life changes around when his friends and family betrayed him. He was banished, disowned, cheated, framed, and was cut all ties with Olympus because of his arrogant, jealous brother. Out of anger and disappointment, he cursed those that betrayed him, hurt him, or forgotten him, to feel all of his pain, whether it is through physical and emotional pain. Zeus's masterbolt blasted him and the cursed took place.

However, he was saved by the Void and the gods that supported him, in which they gave him a new life to live. He was lost in the world due to the death of his parents, and the only thing he has left was his little sister. Life as well, to say the least until the so-called 'World Mightiest Heroes' arrived. His life was cut short when the Avengers showed up, and he has to find his purpose in the world that made him questioned about himself. He then met up with Scarlet Witch aka Wanda Maximoff, whom he felt an attachment to.

With each passing days, Perseus and Wanda relationship become something more as no one comes to realize it, except for Perseus's little sister. Then one day, both Perseus and Wanda are dragged into a conflict that they do not want to part of. After serving in the spat between Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, Perseus drags those that were closes to him and goes into hidden along with the all-powerful android, Vision.

When a new threat arises and the infinite stones are threatened, the Olympians began looking for allies that may help stopped this threat. Of course, most of the Olympians are stubborn to ask the mortals for help because they see themselves above them. As the Olympians asked the demigods to ask the Avengers for help, they began to realize that they are fighting a hopeless battle without the ultimate demigod, Perseus Jackson. He, and only he alone can help the world around to create balance.

When Thanos arrived on earth and tried to find the Mind Stone, he is met with massive resistance. That is until he met 'Earth Mightiest Heroes' and find them quite challenging until he defeated them. The Olympians show up along with the demigods, but the fight proved to be useless without the world greatest demigod.

So, what will make Perseus Jackson and those he cared about come back to help the world again? Will Perseus answer the call or will he let the world burn as Thanos creates destruction in his home planet in the search for the Mind Stone? The fate of the world rests upon Perseus Jackson alone, and he deciphers whether he should help it or let it burn.


	2. Betrayal and Lies

Act I: The Betrayal and The Lies

Perseus Jackson was everyone favorite hero because he was loyal to fault. Everyone looked up to him, even the Ares cabin. But his entire life as a demigod was a lie when he was visited by the creator and the destroyer of the universe, The Void. The Void is the father of both Chaos and Order, who gave his children to create the world as we know to this day. Void warned Perseus of who he should trust because his friends will strike back with unorthodox actions. Perseus was taken into notions of the betrayal of his friends because he believed that they would actually betrayed him? Perseus then knew what Void meant because his friends and family will be betrayed him. After that messages, a strange symbol appears on his forearm. There was an image of serpent circling a dragon, with a circle engravement around the two creatures. Then there was a necklace along with a book that explain everything about the strange symbol on his arm. Afterwards, Perseus then started to plan out if his friends were to betrayed him.

The first clue of betrayal was the arrival of his arrogant and jealous half-brother, Daniel Smitten. The guy was your average football jock, player boy, muscular, and popular boy who thinks he is higher than everyone else. He first came to camp when he was being chased by a baby Hydra who was no bigger than a minivan. Perseus tried to help him, but the boy just pushes Perseus towards the monster and ran into the camp. Off of the bat, Perseus could tell that the guy was spoil and the worst kind of people there was. Perseus was met with a Hydra, a beast with multiple heads with various attacks. It could carry from poisonous bites, spitting acid, breathing fire, toxic gas, and replaceable heads. Perseus was able to destroy the Hydra by dodging the heads and landing on the Hydra back. From there he stabbed the beast on the back as it disintegrated into a pile of dust. The monster was too slow and too young to begin with.

When Perseus returns, he finds that the boy that pushed him towards the Hydra was bragging about how he defeated the Hydra. By then almost all of the campers believed him except for his close friends. By then Perseus noticed how Annabeth was getting distant from him and Perseus knew what was going to happen next. Annabeth was going to cheat on him and Percy will not be happy. When that did happen, Percy found his ex-girlfriend cheating on him with his half-brother. She was kissing his idiot half-brother. With a broken heart, Percy left the couple only to find his friends screaming at him for the things he is to their stuffs. That only made him, even more, angrier and grumpier because his friends accused him of doing such horrendous acts when he didn't do any of these things. So, in return, his friends met the side of Percy that never wanted to forget.

He was so angry that the seas were restless, the sky turning dark grey, black lightning flashes behind him. This terrified the demigods to a new degree, Perseus Jackson cannot be contained, but to be eliminated. Percy finally calmed down and went to his cabin to have peace, but his ex-friends were outside the Poseidon cabin seeing how he was doing. Perseus day was just terrible when all these things happen and no one wants to confront him at all, except for his best friend Grover Underwood. Thalia and Nico would have come up and supported him, but they were busy with some task that Hades and Artemis are assigning them. The worse came when Daniel arrived with Annabeth. To top off the list, Daniel began taunting Perseus Jackson of how he won his girlfriend heart. The demigods just looked at Daniel in shock and anger, but was shocked to see what Perseus had done. He had exploded, more like a huge power burst exploding everywhere. Winds began to pick up speeds that could rip a person head off, a huge lightning bolt struck the ground so hard that the demigods jumped back in fear of Perseus's power. An earthquake struck and knocked all the demigods off of the ground, except for Perseus Jackson.

Daniel, being the idiot, tried to summon his water power and kill Perseus Jackson. The only thing that it did was made Perseus stronger and more powerful. As his power were displayed, he unleashed a hidden power that he hadn't even knew he had. A bright flash of reddish light appeared and everyone in the area was thrown away and knocked unconscious. As the light dissipate, an unknown red stone appears before him. The stone was like an reddish emerald with a red mist around it. Perseus picked up the stone, but not without consequences. He saw the red stone along with the other six stones. The six stone were very similar to the stone he picked up. There was a green stone, a red stone, a blue stone, a purple stone, an orange stone, and a yellow stone. They were all similar in design except for yellow stone which seems to be the largest among them. The stone that he had just picked up then started speaking, in a melodic tone that sounds peaceful. The voice said, "Save my siblings! They are in danger! Help us Savior of the Universe! Only you and the Scarlet Witch can save my siblings! You must hurry, the mad-titan is coming. Seek out the Scarlet Witch, for the world may be save only through your hands". Then the voice disappears and Percy was returned back to reality, but put on his façade face on. Without anyone noticing what had just happen, Percy quickly put the stone away, so no one can find it. Almost immediately, Perseus went into his cabin, packed up his belongings and put the stone is a small bag that he put in his pocket.

When Perseus arrived, he saw the Olympians personal guards along with the Olympians gods. They had their weapons pointed at him. Before he could protest, the gods flashed him and the surrounding demigods to Olympus that were present during the encounter with Perseus Jackson. Most of the Olympians were either glaring at him, looking at him with pity, or didn't care. The only person, who felt pity for him was the most unlike goddess, Athena. She was disappointed of what was happening and only wanted him to have peace, but peace often comes with a price.

So, he Perseus is, being judged by the Olympian council of seeing if he to be banished or not. Then Zeus boomed, "Perseus Jackson, you are here for treason against Olympus. You have unconditionally attacked your fellow comrades out of rage and anger. You hurt your half-brother, Daniel Smitten, broke Annabeth Chase's heart, hurt your friends, and you destroy Camp Half-Blood. What do you have to say for yourself, boy!"? When Perseus was about to answer, Daniel interrupted him by lying to the council saying that Perseus attacked Daniel first because he hated him along with some other lies that he had just made up. Most of the Olympians believe Daniel for it, but they did not see Perseus eyes, the mirth that it once held changed. His former sea-green eyes changed to a more cold-icy blue eyes. This never happen unless it was something really serious.

Perseus then said, "Lies! All you do is lie, seduce beautiful girls, bed them, and "sleep" with them. That all you do. Ever since you came to camp, you treated me like trash and all I ever wanted was a brother, but you took that away from me. You turn me into a traitor! What do you have against me that made you hate me, huh? Why do you hate me so much that you wanted to be on the top of the world for? You know what, I don't care for what you have to say because it will be something very unintelligent and not very useful for me!" But all he got was his father saying it was all his fault that all the bad things had happen. But this had made Perseus angry and boy was he mad. His aura was starting to rise and grow, while most of the demigods were choking on it. The gods were surprised by his aura and so Zeus took action and said, "PERSEUS JACKSON, YOU ARE HERE ON OUT BANISHED FROM OLYMPUS UNTIL WE DEEMED IT SO! YOU SHALL NEVER STEP FOOT ON OLYMPUS OR GODLY TERRITORY, AGAIN!"

And at the same time, his father also said, "PERSEUS JACSKON, YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO MY NAME, I, POSEIDON, GOD OF THE SEAS, TIDES, FATHER OF HORSE, STORM-BRINGER, EARTH-SHAKER, AND KING OF ATLANTIS, HERE ON OUT DISOWN YOU AS MY SON. YOU ARE NO LONGER MY CHILD!" But Perseus was one step ahead of his ex-father because he cut all bloodlines with his father and returned his former sword to its original owner, Zoe Nightshade.

Perseus then took one drastic measure and said, "To those that betrayed me, hurt me, or made me feel forgotten, I won't help you when you need me. I won't help you when you ask for my help. I won't help Olympus or the godly world again. When Olympus or the Godly world ask for my help, I will turn my back on you. I, Perseus Jackson, cuts all ties with Olympus and the Godly World until I say so. I am no longer Olympus pawn or pride. I, hereby cursed to those that betrayed me, hurt me, or made me feel forgotten feel this curse. I curse you that whenever you say my name, all you feel will be pain. When you mention me, all you feel will be guilt. When you dream of me, all you feel will be a stab to the back. When you see me, all you will see is regret. When you try to summon your power to strike me, it will strike you back. Your skills with any weapons will failed when you need it most. Whenever I am hurt, you will all feel this pain, whether it is emotional, physical, or psychological pain. Not even death will prevent curse to hurt you. This curse will never be broken or backfired. Though the Void and by Chaos and Order, this curse will not be lifted and not even my soul will lift this curse. No amount of pain or suffering will this curse break." By the end of this curse, Zeus took his masterbolt and fired at him. When the bolt hit him, Perseus was gone, but there is a price to pay. Those that betrayed him, hurt him, or made him feel forgotten felt the after effects of the masterbolt when Zeus' bolt hit Perseus. The one that weren't affected was Athena, Artemis, Aphrodite, Hera, Hestia, Hades, Hephaestus, and Ares.

Before anyone could move, Zeus asked Hades if Perseus had indeed dead because he is the god of the underworld. One thing for usre, Hades, hated his two brothers for what they had done to his favorite nephew. To protect him, he lied to them saying he is dead. Zeus acknowledge that Perseus had died without needing to tell the weather Hades had lied or not. Without anyone noticing, Hades put an illusion of Perseus's soul in the Fields of Punishment, so no one would care looking for him. Only Thalia and Nico, knew of this illusion and kept anyone from entering the underworld for the dangers of it. They don't want the world to know that Perseus is alive and well.

Zeus then asked Hecate to lift up the curse that Perseus casted upon, but all it did was backfired. A huge black explosion erupted was created when Hecate tried to lift the spell. Then they were caught with the images of Perseus and the emotions was too great to handle. It was pain and suffering like they never felt before. The worse was Annabeth because the pain was just unbearable to wield and began to cry because these emotions just overwhelmed her. Her mother just looked at her with disgust and disappointment.

Scene Shifts

Perseus woke up at his apartment with his parents looking at him. His parents looked towards him and rushed him to see if he was all right. He was fine and so he told them what actually happens, but they were quite shocked of the curse that Perseus had said. They were proud of him but also felt pity for those that betrayed him because of how dangerous this curse is. It will slowly kill these people from the inside out.

So, Percy began helping out his parents and with his baby half-sister, Estella Jackson-Blofis. He helped his family until he began to go to college. While he was on his way, he bumped into a beautiful brown hair girl. She looks like his age but also said into a more modern American accent, but he can tell there is a small amount of Slovakian accent in her voice. Percy being the gentlemen he is, helped the girl up. When they both touched each other hands, a blue spark was seen when they touch, but it went unnoticed by them. So, they tried again, and they both apologized and went their separate ways, but they never stop thinking about each other. Because they are soulmates, and soulmates will never leave each other. One thing for sure is they will begin to see each other soon, but as of right now they and things to go to.


	3. A New Life

Act II: A New Life

After was thrown off of Olympus, Perseus had lost everything he had held dear to. A month afterward, his parents were killed by a cyclops, and he still holds a grudge towards all the most of his betrayers. The only thing he has left is his little sister, Estella Jackson-Blofis, but other than that, he has nothing left. Since his parent's death, he began to be working as a professor at NYU in seismology, marine-biology, meteorology, geology, volcanology, biochemistry, and alchemy. He was a well-known scientist and professor, considering his age.

These accomplishments were only possible because he cuts the ties with the godly world and that proves how his disability was connected. His dyslexia disappears after he left the godly world and cuts ties with those gods. He went into some investigation of how his dyslexia disappears and found out that Athena had blessed him, which made him realized how she trusted the ex-son of Poseidon. His life was great after his banishment and couldn't ask for anything else in the world. The only thing that he still longs for is someone that he can trust, other than his little sister, who is almost four.

The benefit of being banished from the godly world means that no one will go search for him, ask him to go on a quest, or make him to do something for the gods. He was actually glad that he was banished because he was no more a pawn, a slave, or a soldier. He was finally free, free from the gods control and couldn't be happier than he is now.

As he arrived towards his office, he noticed that there were some people in there already and was curious about who they are. He opens the door, and who was inside, he was shocked to see what he saw. Here he is, seeing the Avengers in his office, looking through his file cabinet and other files he had. He opens the door quietly, not alerting them, but one of the other Avengers noticed him. She put her hand over mouth, not wanting the other to see what they saw. Her eyes widen as she realized what is going on and fear of what was about to happen. One Avenger looked up, the infamous Captain America, looked towards him and made eye contact with him. The Captain signals his buddies to look up, and when they did, they drop everything of what they were doing. Perseus Jackson, gave the Avengers a stern look, and asked them, "What are you doing in my office?"

Most of the Avengers have the look of fear, except for Black Widow, who was taking this situation quite calmly. Black Widow then went towards her gun, which by the way was a taser, and was about to shot it at him. With lightning fast reflexes, he turned his body to the side as the taser went past him, hitting absolutely nothing. The rest of the Avengers tried to little damage to the professor as much as possible, but it was quite difficult to do so when he was countering their attacks.

The first to go down was Falcon because Perseus closes the gap between him and the rest of his teammates. With insanely fast strikes, he punches Falcon in the arms, then to his face, then towards the vital points of Falcon's body. Falcon can only stumble backward, but made a mistake when Falcon tried to back away from Perseus. He grabbed Falcon's arms and judo-flip him over the chair.

The next person to go down was Black Widow. She was well trained, but not well enough to beat him. She tried to zap him, which he let her do. To the rest of the team found out that he was immune to electricity and that her weapons were quite useless in this battle. Unknown to the Avengers, he kicked her legs to the side, which showed the vital points. He attacks her arms than to the temple, and finally create a shockwave by hitting her ears with both his hands. This made her lose her hearing for now but ended the fight touching her forehead with his finger, putting her to sleep. This he learned by himself as he tested it on some Hydra Agents that he captured on his own.

Captain America was a bit harder to defeat but went down. He had a shield which proves to be very difficult. To the captain surprised, Perseus conducted electricity from his hands and blasted the captain. You might be wondering, how in the world is Percy able to conduct electricity? Well to put it into words, storms are what make electricity, and it is through protons and electrons that produced electricity. He had enough practiced to make one on his own. Unlike Jason or Thalia's electric lightning bolt, his was pure black electricity. This makes it more dangerous than any other bolt that has been seen. When the captain used his shield to block the attack, he failed to realize that metal is a great conductor of electricity. By this mistake, the captain arms fell numb as he was immobilized and couldn't do anything. With one final strike to the head, the captain fell to the ground unconscious.

The only person left was the young girl he met several years ago. He remembered her because of her; she had made him feel unique on the inside. So, Perseus Jackson then said, "What does the Avengers need that your team needs to trash my office?"

Scene Shifts

After Perseus and Wanda cleaned up the mess that the Avengers had made and moved to Perseus home, where he was watching the Avengers begin to wake up one-by-one. The Avengers then noticed that Wanda wasn't in tied to the chair like they were. The Avengers then saw the professor who had beaten them up and was watching them as they were waking up. The twist was he was giving them a creepy-stalker like a smile towards them, which also creeped them out especially Sam Wilson.

Perseus then said, "What was it that you guys barged into my office, messed up my office, and attack me? What information do you need?" The Avengers tried to have a stoic kind of look and try not to tell the man any information until Wanda walked out of the shadow and told them the truth. Most of them, except for the captain, was outraged at how she could easily trust this man, who they knew nothing about. That was until the captain did something he was always known for, he apologized to the man.

The Captain then said, "I am sorry about the inconvenience, professor, but we found out there was some unknown and classified information about you, professor. We thought if we went to ask you we could find out more, but some members of my team think otherwise." Steve Rogers is a man of honor, and he wants to keep it that way. The professor sighs in frustration as Steve called the man 'professor,' which annoyed him.

The man said, "Please Captain, called me Dr. Jackson or Perseus Jackson. So, what information do you guys need and who bright idea was it to break into my office?" The look he got was more of an annoyed look that only said one word, 'Stark.' Of course, the billionaire would want to break into his office since the guy can do anything he wants to do, just because the guy is rich.

So Perseus then asked the group again, "What does information does Stark need that he wanted to go through my stuff anyways? Was it that I successfully created a more controllable robot army, was it that I got a Ph.D. and a Master Degree faster than Stark, was it that I am more dangerous than him, or was because of my classified file that no one other than Nick Fury can access?" Most of them had their jaws dropped to the ground because he said the words that they were going to say. The only question that most of the Avengers have was, who was this guy and what does Stark want from him.

With a snap of the fingers, the tied Avengers were released, and the ropes were dropped from their bounds. Most of the Avengers were shocked that this guy had powers, but they kept quiet. Dr. Jackson left the Avengers as he began walked out of the room and one Avenger, Black Widow, asked Wanda how she wasn't tied up like they were. The only replied Wanda gave her was that she didn't attack the man, but watch him as he defeats her teammates.

Time Skip

As the Avengers went back to the Avengers Tower (Stark Tower), they were met with an annoy Tony Stark. Stark then came up to them and asked, "Soo, did you guys get any information out of this guy-," but he was met by a punch towards his beautiful face and a knee towards his crotch as bellowed in pain for his private spot. Black Widow was furious with Stark and yelled, "WHAT RIGHT DID YOU HAVE THAT MAKE US, THE AVENGERS TO BREAK INTO A PROFESSOR OFFICE! YOU SHOULD KNOW THE CONSEQUENCES OF THIS! WE COULD HAVE BEEN DISBANDED THANKS TO YOU, BUT WE ARE LUCKY THAT THE MAN WAS NICE AND SINCERE THAT HE DIDN'T TELL THE AUTHORITIES ABOUT WHAT WE DID TODAY. SO, GET THIS INFORMATION YOURSELF! WE ARE NOT YOUR SERVANTS ANYMORE!" Through Black Widow raged, Stark looks terrified and he never been more terrified in his life. All of the Avengers just looked at Tony Stark in disappointment because of things he made them do without having any consequences.

However, one person, Wanda Maximoff, is still thinking about that handsome professor, Perseus Jackson and even remember him to this day. The same man that she accidentally bumped into and she still has this unknown feeling that made her want to come back to him. She didn't know what to do when having to confront a boy she had no idea who she is but is attracted to him. So, Wanda decided to set off, alone, and face this professor because she wants to get this weird feeling that she had been feeling over with. She doesn't want to feel of letting this emotion affect her because it could repeat the aftermath of Pietro's death.

Time Skip

Perseus Jackson was busy making dinner for his younger sister, who was jumping up and down from time to time. As he was getting dinner ready, someone rang the doorbell, which confused him because he wasn't expecting anyone. As he opens the door, he was met with the beautiful girl he met with the Avengers. So, he asked politely, "Hi, so what can I help you with. Why don't you come in and make yourself comfortable, my little sister and I are about to have some dinner, and it is quite lonely with us two." The girl smiles as Perseus welcome her in, and Estella was just the most adorable little girl that Wanda has ever seen. She was so cute and was so hyper that Wanda finds her very cute in everything she does. She was jumping up and down because who wouldn't if they saw a four-year-old child running around the apartment, causing a little bit of mayhem in the process, which made Wanda giggles.

So Perseus resumed cooking dinner and asked her about what she wanted to about. Before she could begin, Estella came back from her room and started skipping towards the dinner table and waiting patiently for dinner. Of course, Percy has to make sure everything is perfect for his little sister and that her future is the most important thing in his life. So, he made dinner from both Wanda, Estella, and for himself. They went over to the dining table and starting eating the dinner he had made. To Wanda surprised, it was very delicious because she never had food this delicious in her life. Sure, she knows how to cook, but eating this kind of food was beyond anything she could have imagined. She was starting to get sick of the Avengers eating pizza, burgers, and other American foods.

Wanda then told him what she was anxious about and from the way she explained things, she was experiencing a personal crisis known as a crush towards love, and he will help her achieve it because he told has that affection for her. Because of this confrontation, Perseus decided to tell Wanda his life story. His life as a demigod and what he has been up to these past few years. He made Wanda swore in the name of Chaos, Order, the Void, and all the rivers of the underworld because it will make sure his life is a secret. He made her promised to not reveal it to anyone without his permission, which she knows she will keep. He had learned from the gods that promises could be broken, can revise the promised they had made, and they do not punish for breaking their promises. In the distance, a thunder sound boomed, and the earth shook, which signal that her oath has been sealed. As Percy began to tell Wanda about his life, all Wanda could feel was pity and gratitude towards this man, who had was betrayed by his family and friends, neglected, and disowned.

As both Wanda and Perseus were talking, Estella finished her food and went to play with some of her toys she had laying around the apartment. Soon, the four-year-old got tired that she went to her room to go to sleep. As Percy finished conversing, Percy happily escorted Wanda out of the apartment complex. Before Wanda left, Percy gave her a kiss. A kiss on the lips. Wanda was shocked that her only response was to kiss back. One thing for sure, both Wanda and Perseus have found love as they have never seen. As they broke apart, Perseus said goodbye to Wanda, and they went to their separate ways.

Time Skip

As Wanda got back to the Avengers Tower, the rest of her team was worried about where she had been. She lied to them by saying, "I went out with a friend that I haven't seen in a long time." When the Avengers pressed her, she said it was just a 'friend.' That was her only answer, but little did she know the fates has intertwined Wanda and Perseus string together as they lives are intertwined.

As Wanda headed back to her room, she reached into her jean's pocket and pull out a photo of Perseus Jackson, the love of her life, as she stared at it immensely before she put the picture away, which she left in her drawer. Then she got ready for bed and have a peaceful sleep, but all she did was dreamed about Perseus Jackson, the man of her dreams.


	4. Dead Man's Tale

Act IV: Dead Man's Tale

It was the annual Summer Solstice Meeting with the gods, and the demigods are witnessing their arguments. Most of Perseus supporters are having a heated debate with those that banished or suppository, killed him. Then Apollo all of a sudden then said something he truly regretted. He knew that his twin sister used to have a crush on Perseus, but after his "death," she is just becoming someone no one should mess with. It was a more sensitive topic, to begin with, because it reminded the goddess of her best friend Zoe and how Zoe had acknowledged that Perseus is a trustworthy hero. So, Apollo yelled at Artemis, "AT LEAST PERSEUS DIED A TRAITOR!" The entire throne room was silent, and Artemis gave her twin brother the worst glare she could muster. It was terrifying, and Apollo had never been more scare in his godly life. Artemis took out Zoe's sword, the sword that Perseus gave to the goddess, and walked out of her throne and stalked towards her brother. The sword glowed a silver aura, and she lunged towards Apollo. Apollo tried to defend himself, but he was too slow to realize that Artemis is the superior sibling of Leto and Zeus.

By the time the Olympians pulled Artemis away from Apollo, the sun god would have died if he wasn't immortal. He had so many stab wounds, bruises, bones sticking out of his limbs, and he was disfigured into a position that made many wondered 'what did Apollo do that tick Artemis off.' Ares was the only one who looked to be interested in the fight because he was eating a bowl of popcorn and laughing at Apollo disfigured body. At one point, Ares was laughing at Apollo by leaning back in his throne and pointing his finger at Apollo but was scolded by Hera to be polite, which he obliques because he doesn't want to face his mother wraith. Zeus then said to Artemis to go to her room so she can calm down, which won't take long because he knew Artemis is the type of goddess that hold a grudge worse than Hades. Apollo was able to heal himself, but he was still screaming in pain when the other Olympians tried to help him. The one that didn't help the god was those that supported Perseus Jackson because many viewed that the council was injustice and there was no justice in that system.

By time Apollo was fully healed, he looked down in shame at what he had done. He never knew that the topic was sensitive because he was a sun god. He wasn't knowledgeable because he was as bright as Ares and that was saying something about his intelligence. After Artemis was called back into the throne room, she looks correctly find if you define the angry face she gave towards Apollo.

Just by thinking of Perseus Jackson, many of the betrayers felt immense pain due to the curse that Perseus had put on. Zeus had tried to ask Hecate to lift the curse, but it always resulted in the curse being backfired 100% of the time. The betrayers just felt terrible for betraying Perseus because they never thought he would do those things but didn't take his word for it. One person made it the worse, and that was Annabeth Chase because all she thinks about was him and the curse was too intense for her that she was dying from the over great pain that she felt. The pain was too much for her to handle and no one knew what to do. None of the medicine or medical treatment at the camp seems to work.

Then all of a sudden, Zeus felt a very familiar aura that he hadn't felt in years. He asked Iris to show him an IM of this aura. When Iris did that, most of the Olympians were shocked to see Perseus Jackson live and well. They all turned towards Hades, but Hades made up a lie, once again and Apollo was in too much pain that he didn't even notice the lie.

Hades lied, "Perseus went to the Isle of the Bless, and his soul was very pure. He did many things that the judges sent him there. Eventually, he went for rebirth, and he was returned into this life, but there is however something else that I wasn't able to foresee. Perseus was not affected by the Lethe, and his memories weren't washed away. He still has his memories, and he still is the same demigod we all know him to be, but he still hates you guys." And to that reason, the betrayers look down in guilt and regret. Poseidon tried to get rid of the pain, but it was no use.

When the pain went away, they looked towards the IM and saw Perseus with two girls. One girl was a four-year-old little girl, and she was very adorable. Most of the females cooed at her except for the bitch herself, Annabeth Chase. She was glaring at the little girl because she sees her as a thing that stops her from getting back with Percy. The little girl has black hair and almost looks like Sally Jackson if it wasn't for the playful nature she holds. She had blue eyes and was just too cute to pass on. Then there was another girl that seems to be holding his hands. This girl, however, made Annabeth's blood boil in rage, but the pain came back to bite her back. The girl has brownish brunette hair and looks to be Percy's age. She was beautiful, and Annabeth couldn't do anything but feel jealousy overwhelms her.

The couples and the little girl were walking towards an ice cream shop that is still Perseus's favorites. Annabeth, all of sudden, froze when she remembers that place because Percy used to take her there all the time, just for a romantic walk, and now here he is, walking with another girl to Percy's favorite ice cream store. All she felt was jealousy and rage because all she had in her head was that Percy was hers and hers only.

As the three went inside the store and picked out their favors, no one saw the changed of the atmosphere when they saw Annabeth's face turning red in anger. She was about to explode and killed them. The only that stopping her is to the fact that she can't commit first-degree murder in the U.S because she would become a terrorist, a criminal, and the most wanted person in the world. The betrayers don't know that Perseus already was famous and that with him on the top, he can control what he wanted to say to the media.

The scene changed when the three of them were walking down the harbor of Manhattan. The place was very peaceful and is one of the many places that Perseus always loved. The area reminds Perseus of home, and home is the place where there is peace. As they found a lovely spot to sit down, Perseus and the beautiful girl sat down on a nearby bench. The little girl began playing around the harbor. The Olympians then saw Perseus pulled a necklace from a small case and he gave it to the girl. The necklace was a simple light jewelry, but what makes it unique was its design. He has a symbol of snake and dragon around it. As the girl tired on the necklace, all Annabeth felt was pure anger and jealousy like never before. Percy showed help open the necklace and pulled out an unknown stone and put it in the necklace for her. Perseus then said something to her, but the Olympians couldn't hear a thing of what they were saying because of the harsh the disturbance they were having with the IM.

Then all of a sudden, the girl smiled at Perseus and leaned against his chest. Perseus seemed very happy of his life, and the betrayers messed up hard. They needed Perseus in their life, but it is impossible to achieve this because he had indeed moved on and there is nothing that can help them from getting him back. The little came back and gave show them a picture of a fish she drew. The couples laugh at it because it was adorable and very crafty for a little girl to do. Then the couples stood up and began walking back towards the city. They stopped at what's look like Perseus home. The Olympians tried to look at where they ended. The three of them went inside the apartment complex, but they failed to realize where he was currently at.

Then they saw Perseus stopped at the door, but this was much more than an ordinary door. He opens the door, and they came across a picture of a beautiful penthouse and the betrayers came to realize was this, how rich was Percy Jackson in this day and age? The beautiful girl looked at Percy in shocked and then little girl came running towards the house and started jumping around. The girl had her eyes widen and said something to him, but Percy said something to her that just changed the way she looked at him. The girl then kissed Percy on the lips and Aphrodite did something that everyone wasn't prepared for.

Aphrodite squealed so loud that it burst everyone eardrums. She squealed, "OH MY ME, OH MY ME, OH MY ME, THEY ARE SO CUTEEE! I SHIP THEM! THEIR LOVE STORY IS SO ROMANTIC THAT IT SURPASSES PARIS AND HELEN OF TROY! LOVE THAT WILL STAND FOR A THOUSAND YEARS! THEY ARE JUST SO CUTEEEEE!" By the end of her squealing, everyone was hearing bells ringing in their ears, except for Artemis and her hunters, who had been around Aphrodite long enough to know the goddess of love and her habits.

By the end of the love goddess squealing, everyone was either glaring at her or holding their heads to see and hear clearly. Annabeth just looked at Percy in total betrayal because he would move this low for her. Annabeth is anxious because she lost the only man; she thought she could indeed have. Has she not been seen with Daniel Smitten, then Perseus would still be loyal to hers? Annabeth felt like her heart has been ripped in half and thrown at the ground.

After the couple broke apart, Percy lead his new girlfriend to a couch and being the gentlemen; he is, he let her sit down. They soon began to talk, and all of a sudden, the audio of the IM came alive. Perseus then said, "- I know it is too much to ask, but can you at least stay here. I know you are a part of the Avengers and your powers are out of control. I can help you, and you are my girlfriend, Wanda. I can change your life with a snap of my fingers, and no one can see you of who you are, what you are, or what you have become. You can start a new and fresh start in life. So, what do you say Wanda, will you join me?" Percy's new girlfriend final answer was cleared, and she kissed Percy, but no one seemed to notice Annabeth's anger and frustration. Everything she had thought was possible was now going down the drain.

Travis Stoll then asked Athena, "Is that who I think who that girl is? Is that Scarlet Witch aka Wanda Maximoff, the youngest Avenger? And she is Percy Jackson girlfriend? Percy has indeed scored huge when it is with the ladies. What's next, Lady Artemis had a thing for him?" Most of the Olympians were indeed shocked, and no one said a single thing.

Annabeth stood up abrupt and said, "I am going kill that bitch, and nothing will stop me. She stole my Percy from me, and nothing will stop me from getting my revenge!" With that, Annabeth stormed out of Olympus holding a celestial bronze dagger. The Olympians tried to stop her, but only Athena looked down in shame and facepalmed at her daughter stupidity because she is holding a godly weapon that can damage a demigod and immortals, alike. That dagger will go through the mortal girl like nothing and Athena had seen Perseus trying to see if she is mortal and not. Wanda Maximoff is indeed mortal.

As the Summer Solstice Meeting had ended, and the only thing on the god's mind is how to stop Annabeth from committing first-degree murder. Another thought on their intention is to stop Annabeth from killing Perseus or his girlfriend. Little did the Annabeth knew was that Athena and Artemis sends a message to Perseus of Annabeth's intention for she is coming for revenge and will stop nothing to achieve what she craves and does best.


End file.
